


【他地狱】白昼未亡

by Christkisses



Category: Korea TV, Yim Si Wan
Genre: M/M, 囚禁play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christkisses/pseuds/Christkisses
Summary: *以囚禁为前提的私设  *R  *ooc  *含私设 *无关原作





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *以囚禁为前提的私设 *R *ooc *含私设 *无关原作

1 

男人在吻他的眼睑，冰凉的唇贴近扑簌颤抖的睫毛，仿若亲昵地蹭着，温热的吐息喷洒，像圈定地盘的兽，给人将被吞噬殆尽之感。而尹钟宇未做抵抗，他想或许是这些时日的囚禁让自己认清了现实——没有人能逃脱徐文祖的掌控。  
比无力感更荒谬的是这一刻带给他的旖旎错觉，他们挨得这样近，男人的掌心在他敏感的腰侧徘徊，比看起来更沉的躯体压住他的，浅淡的医用酒精气味侵入世界的每一个角落，让他想要挣脱，可连脊背也无法弯曲，只能抵着床板忍受麻木的疼痛。  
和最初激烈的反抗相悖，此时的青年任由对方施为，像折断了翅膀垂死的鸟，但他依然很抗拒过度的亲密接触，每当徐文祖饶有兴致地逗弄起他，那双漆黑空洞的眼眸里都会隐约闪过细小的恐惧与厌恶。  
让徐文祖感到兴奋的恰好也是这个，即使此刻青年仍和他理想中完美的艺术品相差甚远，也足以凭着这点特别，成为「伊甸园」中唯一一颗幸运的苹果。男人在狭窄的床铺上调整了下姿势，将青年不轻不重地箍入怀里，今天他心情尚佳，预备教尹钟宇做些别的事。  
“死去是一种艺术，就像其他任何事。”男人磁性的嗓音宛若深渊的低语，“我知道学一门艺术的时间是很长的，所以——”  
他恶趣味地拖着尾音，稍长的停顿让尹钟宇的心高高悬起，屏息静气地等待着审判。男人却在这时候轻笑了出声，他把手探进青年的白T恤里，感知这颗飞快跳动的年轻心脏，并不在意猎物的颤抖：“所以，我先来教你简单的吧。”  
青年苍白的唇瓣开了又合，没敢发出半点声响，上一次他歇斯底里的反抗不仅在医生艺术品般的手指上划了道口子，也损伤了自己的喉咙。那几天夜里，他甚至一闭眼就会想起男人狰狞的脸——温柔的面具破碎剥落，露出恶魔本性，掐在他脖颈上的手冷硬若铁钳。  
彼时留下的青紫痕迹仍然可怖，喉咙的肿痛让青年嗓音嘶哑，后来便被男人剥夺了说话的权利。而今天他终于得到了徐文祖的允许，尹钟宇重重地咳嗽了一会儿，才哑着嗓子问道：“……你要我学什么？”  
男人戴着医用手套的、修长分明的手指屈起，摩挲着他清减不少的脸颊，从濡湿的眼睫划到微红的眼尾，这张隽秀明朗的面容被擦拭得干干净净，与之相悖的是眸中的死灰，好在男人近似情色意味的爱抚又能让青年焕发一点生机——即使是不自觉生理性的颤栗。  
“既然还学不会杀人，就先杀死我吧。”男人叼住了他的耳垂，沉沉地笑道，“用你的身体，应该不难吧？”

TBC


	2. 2

2

他的呼吸乱了，被紧紧压制的四肢开始发力挣扎，但这显然是徒劳的——落入虎口的幼兔难道仍有生还的可能吗？  
徐文祖并没费多大力气，就遏制住了青年的反抗，他将两只纤瘦的手腕反绑在后，才重新以胜者的姿态欣赏自己的猎物，宛如国王逡巡领地。  
最让他觉得有趣的是，即使到了这步田地，尹钟宇仍然在做着无谓的抵抗：“别……别碰我……滚开！”他艰难地用嘶哑的声音呵斥道。  
T恤的领口被随意地扯开，发出不堪重负的撕裂声，在这一刻他感觉到，男人的目光正一寸一寸地舔舐自己裸露在外的肌肤，就像第一次……在浴室坦诚相见那样。  
他早该意识到的，男人温柔假象下潜藏着的恶意，被迷人微笑粉饰的冰冷与诡异。可谁会相信呢？光明下完美无缺的徐医生，融入黑暗便成了撒旦在人间的化身。  
没有人会相信的，也没有人愿意相信——即使是被囚禁于此的尹钟宇，也会在某一刻徒然生出错觉，兼有隐秘的侥幸与期盼。徐文祖对此了如指掌，每个落入他网中的猎物都曾为这具皮囊所惑，有的人甚至会在看到他时情不自禁地伸出手来，以期获得救赎。  
多么可笑啊，难道他们值得被拯救吗？荒谬的期待显然是无望的，可惜只有尹钟宇明白这一点，也只有他，会狠下心断绝自己的希望，试图磨平身为人类的软弱。  
因此世界上独一无二的尹钟宇，将成为徐文祖唯一完美的艺术品。

男人低下头亲了亲他的鼻尖，语气里带着宠溺：“别这么凶啊，你才是准备杀死我的人呢。难道做什么也要我教你吗？”他的手指轻柔地游移在尹钟宇白皙匀称的胸膛上，“啊，亲爱的真是黏人呢，没办法，就一步一步地教你好了。”  
湖水一般的月光从封闭的小窗里探进来，在厚重的黑暗里投下一点光，徐文祖预备将青年翻个身，却恰好对上了一双泛着水光的眼眸——微红的眼尾自然地向下沉，温软而无辜的情态显得格外脆弱，也格外让人想要摧毁。  
“你喜欢从哪里开始？像那位绅士钢琴家一样吗？”男人温和地笑起来，“不过，窒息性的扼杀对初学者来说……似乎有点难呢。” 他用手指在青年的脖颈上划了划，“从这里切入怎么样？不过要注意避开动脉哦。”  
尹钟宇疲惫地合上了双眼，刚刚的挣扎耗费了太多气力，哪怕男人现在准备杀死他，他也没精神再抵抗了。最后唤醒他的是一阵突兀的疼痛、和血液流失的冰冷，青年茫然地望向头顶的天花板，那里露出了一角残破的黑洞，和此刻的自己似乎也没什么两样。  
不等青年反应，徐文祖猛地掐住了他的下巴，这个永远温文尔雅、风度翩翩的男人露出了染着血的锋利犬齿，也将阴暗可怖的本性彻底暴露在尹钟宇面前：“你要从这里划开，血液才会畅快地流出来。”  
“不过这个时候，猎物总会控制不住地尖叫出声。他们可没有你这样乖巧，每个人都以为自己有逃脱的可能。”男人温柔地舔舐着他脖颈上的伤口，鲜血依然一点点向外渗，空气中都染上了诱人的香甜。  
“所以，不能让猎物出声哦。”徐文祖压低了声音道。  
然后他重重地吻住了尹钟宇的唇，与其说是亲吻、倒不如称其为噬咬，腥甜的血液在两人口中溢开，青涩的男孩无力抗拒，被技巧高超的男人掌控了绝对主动权。  
殷红的血迹顺着唇角流出来，又被男人仔细地舔去，直逼得他发出细碎的呜咽，在濒临窒息的那个瞬间，尹钟宇突然想起了他们的初遇：  
「不是为了感受冰冷，而是有被千万火种点燃的感觉。」彼时徐医生温润的笑意，和眼前这个粗暴掠夺着他的男人融成了同一。  
尹钟宇眨了眨眼睛，似乎有什么湿润的东西从眼眶里跑出来，他拦不住，也无力再阻止了——他的全部、早就不受自己掌控了，不是吗？

TBC


	3. 3

3

背脊贴着的床板明明是冰冷的，尹钟宇却觉得太热了，好像真的存在有千万颗火种，延着他的躯体向上燃烧，将理智、自尊与羞耻心付之一炬。  
那些如附骨之疽一般的，从搬进来的第一天就在耳边挥之不去的声响，蓦然消失了影踪，周遭的一切都在远离、远离，仿佛世界上只剩下了他们两个人。   
当这个酷刑般的吻结束时，尹钟宇终于明白了溺水者抓紧浮木的心理，他抵在男人的胸膛大口喘息，像一尾困在岸上的鱼。徐文祖摩挲着青年红肿的唇瓣，声音里流露出病态的餍足：“啊对了，你想知道、怎么才能让猎物形单影只吗？”  
“要让它对周围的所有人竖起尖刺，失去信赖与安全感，直到他们情不自禁地排斥它、远离它。”男人漫不经心地抚上他的皮带，轻巧地解开了这层束缚，“听懂了吧？”  
原本隐藏在温和性格下，近期被无限放大的暴虐倾向突然间有了理由，怒火渐渐从青年的眸底涌起，让徐文祖看得入了迷。然后他按住了尹钟宇的头，让年轻人维持着屈辱的姿势跪趴在床上，牛仔裤被褪到脚踝，露出包裹着挺翘臀部的白色内裤。  
“别用那种眼神看着我啊，亲爱的。”男人的语气天然又无辜，“猎人只是挑选了最不合群的那只猎物而已，假如它完美无缺或足够受欢迎，又怎么会离群索居呢？”  
青年光裸的脊背在微微颤抖，从脖颈到下陷的细腰弯折成诱人的弧度，反剪到背后的手腕勒得红肿，指关节却泛着青白色。徐文祖爱怜地捏了捏他的指尖，以任何患者、猎物都未享受过的温柔力度。  
“那么，要正式开始了哦。”他暧昧地扶住青年纤细劲瘦的腰肢，“痛的话也请忍忍吧，亲爱的，这已经是独一无二的优待了。”  
尹钟宇意识到的时候已经迟了，薄薄的内裤被轻易地扯开撕碎，男人火热的手掌覆在他从未被碰过的圆润臀尖上，肆意地揉捏起来。“唔——”他猛地抬起了头，刚想反抗却被制住了要害，腰几乎瞬间软了下去。  
“怎么这样敏感啊？亲爱的。”徐文祖轻笑出声，用手指逗弄着年轻人笔直秀气的性器，私处的颜色浅淡干净，雪白的臀肉间密径隐约可见。  
剧烈的快感源源不断地冲击着青涩的身体，尹钟宇死命咬紧了牙关，无措地抵抗着肉欲的本能，可下身依然渐渐挺立了起来，断续的喘息声打破了房间内的寂静。恍惚间，他又听到徐文祖戏谑的调侃：“真是淫荡啊，钟宇。”  
——他在喊他的名字，不是“亲爱的”，也不带客气的敬语。  
“不过，你只要保持这样就好了。”男人抠弄着他的铃口，透明的水液沾湿了医生握惯了器械的手指，“因为我就喜欢这样的钟宇啊。”  
青年紧闭的眼睫颤了颤，在这一刻他不合时宜地想起前辈，想起智恩，想起他们一次又一次说过的话：“你要多笑一笑”、“在职场上可不能耍脾气啊”、“哥哥你该强硬一点，不能再让他们影响你”……熟悉的茫然与烦躁再次涌上心头。  
为什么呢？为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么？为什么要做出改变的、适应一切的要是我，为什么没有人看得见我的痛苦，没有人理解我支持我？为什么唯一告诉我“保持这样就好”的人，是一个杀人狂魔，一个囚禁我的罪犯呢？  
理智的警钟疯狂作响，像是在提示尹钟宇，可欲望的泥沼不断地勾引他下陷，就像射精的临界点逐渐逼近。“不要……放开……”他抽泣般地呜咽道，可男人怎么会听呢？  
欲望释放的那一刻，积攒多日的白浊射在了男人手里，滴落在他初来时换好的床单上，晕开一片永远也擦拭不掉的污迹。青年僵直的脊背终于颓然地瘫软了，继而无力地向下沉，犹如坠入深渊，怎么也触不到底。  
他早该知道的，此处是如刺一般的、沉默且寂静的地狱，逃离的路径被魔鬼的爪牙封死，撒旦折断他飞升的羽翼——假如不愿坠入长眠，就只能烙上恶魔永恒的印记。

TBC


	4. 完

4 

“不是很喜欢嘛？”男人的声音里带了点兴奋，他将掌心的精液抹到柔嫩的臀缝间，试探着向内开拓。未经人事的后穴实在是太过紧致，刚进入一指就激烈地抗拒着入侵，徐文祖也不知哪里来的耐性，轻声哄着他：“乖，放松点。”  
男人的指尖仿佛拥有魔力，熟稔地磨蹭在内壁的敏感点上，轻而易举地挑起了绵延的情欲，尹钟宇只度过了一段短暂的不应期，就再度颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
已经可以容纳三指的穴口泛着浅淡的粉色，逐渐变得潮湿而泥泞，徐文祖透过冰冷的镜片端详着这一画面，赤裸裸的注视让青年的脸颊腾地烧起来。  
“别看了……”尹钟宇不自觉地夹紧了双腿，并未意识到这个姿势也让后穴吞吃得更深，几乎在瞬间燃起了徐文祖克制着的欲望。  
男人眯了眯眼，撤出了被温暖甬道包裹着的手指，利落地解开了西裤皮带：“原来这么迫不及待吗？是我小瞧你了。”  
和天使面容形成反差的粗大性器在青年背后露出了狰狞的面目，圆润的顶端破开湿润紧窄的穴口，径直向最深处挺入。  
“唔——啊——”小兽的喉咙里发出骤然拔高的尖叫，可饥肠辘辘的猛兽怎么会心软呢？他只是勾起了一抹餍足的笑容，然后重重地抽插起来。  
在尹钟宇过去二十几年的人生里，从未想过会有这样的性经历：男人硬挺灼热的性器在他体内横冲直撞，他甚至能用后穴描摹出徐文祖超乎常人的尺寸，感知到柱身暴起的青筋。太疼了，实在是太疼了，仅有的一点快感也被屈辱心吞噬得无影无踪。  
可奇怪的是，他的后穴在不知羞耻地吸吮和纠缠男人的性器，每当顶端碾过内壁的某处褶皱、某个兴奋点，都会收缩着夹得更紧。  
——尹钟宇太会吸了。置身于淫欲地狱中的撒旦这样感叹道，果然和他料想的一样，这个人天生就该被占有、被征服。  
青年变了调的呻吟低哑又性感，就连喊“不要”的声音都比别人更具诱惑力；背部流畅的肌肉线条绷紧，折成好看的弧线；纤细的腰肢是如此合手，在徐文祖爱不释手的揉捏下颤栗着，白皙的臀瓣随着男人的动作一晃一晃，泛起好看的粉红色。  
突如其来的，徐文祖很想看看他的脸，于是他握着青年脆弱的脚踝把他翻过来，弯折起他修长的双腿，身下的躯体是如此柔韧，好像怎么蹂躏也不会坏。  
男人对上了一双被泪水浸润的眼瞳，清澈透亮、仿佛含着粼粼波光，濡湿的睫毛黏成一缕一缕，花瓣般的唇被咬出深刻的齿痕。他不由自主地抚上去，并用唇和舌抚慰它，勾住试图躲闪的艳红舌尖交换唾液——他不知道这算不算一个吻。  
“别忘记我们是在授课哦。”徐文祖突然凑到他耳畔说，将游离在沉沦边缘的青年拖回人间，“要怎么才能让猎物彻底死掉呢？你心里有答案了吗？”  
回应他的只有尹钟宇眸中的一片茫然，正落入了男人的预料，他忍不住又亲了亲红肿的唇瓣：“是这里。”徐文祖的手掌覆在青年本应平坦的小腹上，那里被粗大的性器顶得微微凸起，一按就让他发出了细碎的呜咽。  
“彻底剖开，一切都会流出来。”男人的笑容诡谲又可怖，却隐约含着一点温情，“但只有你是不同的。”他狠狠地挺弄了几次，榨出青年带着哭腔的尖叫，“要从这里射进去，然后留下「种子」。”  
尹钟宇快被男人贯穿了，如疾风暴雨的抽插、兼具力道与技巧的操干简直令人疯狂，浑浑噩噩间他想到，可能自己注定要像耶稣一样被钉死，钉死在徐文祖的性器上。  
在巨大的快感里，他射精了，男人随后射在他身体里。撒旦的气息把他完完全全笼罩在其中，恶魔的「种子」播撒在他的体内。  
与他的阴影伴生的野兽贪婪地汲取着养分，恰如他翕动收缩的穴|口，露出红艳危险的内里。   
青年失焦的瞳孔最终落在徐文祖身上，他穿得端端正正，连衬衫领口都是一丝不苟的整齐。月光在亲吻他俊美的脸庞，为其镀上了一层清辉。  
徐文祖的存在似乎本身就暗示着什么，譬如魔鬼并不丑陋。尹钟宇在心里这样想道——可再美丽的魔鬼也是魔鬼，他不能被迷惑。  
魔鬼的手，那只艺术品般的手又在摩挲他的小腹，徐文祖专注地凝视着那里，仿佛刚才种下的「种子」下一刻就会绽开罪恶的花朵。  
男人其实非常明白，要彻底驯服它还要走很长很长的一段路，但那又怎么样呢？猎物只有这一条路可走，它的世界里也只有他了。  
尹钟宇笔直地躺着，一动不动，封死的窗户外听不到一点声音，或许他再也听不见外界的声音了。他就这么缓缓地、与这夜一道沉静下去。[1]

END

注释：  
[1] “我笔直地坐着，一动不动，倾听打开的窗户外的夜趋于寂静。我缓缓地与这夜一道沉静下去。”——《湖底女人》 雷蒙德·钱德勒


End file.
